bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zanpakutō (Seireitou)
}} Zanpakutō (斬魄刀, "Soul-Cutter Sword"; otherwise known as Soul Slayer) is the spiritual expression of a Shinigami's powers that have taken a physical form, resembling weapons that suit the personality of their master. They are literally an extension of the Shinigami's soul. In most cases, they take on the appearance of standard katana. It is considered to be their main weapon. Overview Obtaining a Zanpakutō In most cases, Shinigami obtain their Zanpakutō through training with an Asauchi (浅打ち, '"Shallow Hit"'), which are a class of nameless Zanpakutō that all low-class Shinigami wield. There are over 6,000 Gotei 13, all of whom are given unnamed Zanpakutō upon first entering the academy. All Shinigami must spend every waking moment with their Zanpakutō and as they progress in their training they slowly and methodically imprint the essence of their soul into their Asauchi. It is in this manner they guide and mold "their own Zanpakutō". Shinigami who are still in training - those who do not yet belong to any of the Gotei 13 - all wield generic Zanpakutō. Shinigami who are unable to communicate with their Zanpakutō, the "shallow hit", which refers to the grossly reduced power of a Zanpakutō whose wielder cannot connect with it properly. This way of thinking is partly inaccurate. Ōetsu had stated that the Asauchi are the strongest Zanpakutō because they can become anything. Shintai Sonjuku was said to have had a secretive way to have their students obtain their Zanpakutō, a secret that was never revealed, even after the death of its headmaster. A wielder knows their Zanpakutō spirit very closely and vice versa. The connection is very deep, though in the beginning the connection is one sided with the wielder being unable to fully hear the spirit communicating with them. It is not uncommon for the introduction of the two (Shinigami and Zanpakutō spirit) to take place in the inner world while the prospective Shinigami sleeps. A Zanpakutō is generated by its wielder upon the solidification of their Reiryoku into the sword's form. Use of a Zanpakutō The Shinigami art of wielding a Zanpakutō is called Zanjutsu (斬術, Swordsmanship). Zanpakutō States Shikai Shikai (始解, Initial Release) is the form available to a Zanpakutō once a Shinigami has learned its name. This is not as easy as simply picking a name, as the living spirit of the Zanpakutō already has its own name. Therefore, the Shinigami must be able to communicate and harmonize with their Zanpakutō effectively, which requires being able to speak to the spirit within its world. The blade changes shape and gains special abilities by chanting a "Kaigo", release incantation. Using the special phrase (incantation) followed by the name of the Zanpakutō actives shikai. It is crucial to memorize each phrase, as every Zanpakutō has a different incantation. The commands vary between users and range from a simple imperative verb to a short poem. They often relate to the Zanpakutō's signature ability, or hint at the nature of its spirit. This step may be bypassed by expert Shinigami who have learned how to use their Bankai. Sometimes the Shinigami who didn't learn Bankai can release their Zanpakutō only by saying its name. Achievement of the Shikai is a mark of control of a Zanpakutō, and it appears to be a requirement for advancement within the Shinigami ranks, as presumably most seated officers are capable of Shikai. It is also required in order to achieve the rank of lieutenant; as it is a requirement most captains look for. Bankai Bankai (卍解, Final Release) is the second and final upgraded form of a Zanpakutō. To achieve Bankai, one must be able to materialize and subjugate their Zanpakutō spirit. Materialization means the opposite of getting dragged into the Zanpakutō's inner world. Instead the wielder needs to summon the Zanpakutō's spirit into the physical world. It usually takes 10 years or more to achieve, plus the experience needed to master it. The power and forms of Shikai and Bankai are dependent on the Zanpakutō. They also vary according to the wielder's strength and training. But in general, one's power can grow 5 to 10 times greater. Only the strongest Shinigami can use it. It is also the ultimate technique of a Zanpakutō. Even the Four noble families, whose members are always exceptionally talented, have a member capable of Bankai only every few generations. Those who achieve Bankai always have remarkable roles in the history of Soul Society. Ichigo Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara are the only known individuals that have mastered Bankai through a far shorter, yet much more dangerous method. Using a special device created by Urahara, which forcibly materializes a Zanpakutō spirit (thus bypassing a large portion of the training), they were able to attain their Bankai within three days instead of the normal hundreds of years. After successfully testing the device and achieving Bankai, Urahara stated that training by using this method for more than three consecutive days could prove to be fatal, which is why Ichigo was also forced to achieve his own Bankai within three days. According to Ōetsu Nimaiya, Bankai is the state in which the Shinigami learns to materialize the spirit of their blade and faces it in open combat, with the intent of subduing the spirit and achieving the new level of power. The mechanics behind it are said to be described best as a "sharing of energy". The Shinigami, or the external expression of the Zanpakutō (in the case of Bankai such as Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, where the Shinigami does not undergo a physical change of appearance), alters its own form and abilities, just as the inner spirit of the Zanpakutō changes appearance (shown by the change in Zangetsu, which changes from an old man to a young teenager upon Bankai activation). This is why Bankai normally drains the energy from the Shinigami at such a rapid rate, especially for beginners, as the Shinigami must temporarily "shelve" their own reiryoku in order to use the Zanpakutō's, which allows the inner spirit to automatically drain their master's own energy supply. *'Weakness:' A high enough level of spiritual energy can be used to disrupt the rhythm of a Bankai. The biggest flaw of Bankai lies in the overwhelming power it releases. Its power and form are often far beyond that of a normal weapon. This is the reason that in order for one to become capable of using it completely and effectively, one needs to train at least 10 years with Bankai. Any Bankai before that period of time has been reached should not be used in battle. A broken bankai can never be returned to its former state. The only exception being captain Sajin Komamura's bankai, those two share a bond so strong that when one is injured the other reflects that damage but the bankai is healed when the captain is healed. "Beyond" Bankai Bankai are very broad states of the Zanpakutō in that they can evolve in many unique and different ways, each pertaining to the method at which the Shinigami attempts to become stronger. In most general cases, the Shinigami starts by achieving Bankai Mastery, allowing them to maintain their Bankai form without the possibility of their rhythm becoming disrupted. It is from that point where Shinigami generally evolve their Bankai through unique means, whether by achieving a "new" state of the Bankai or by simply continuing to empower the Bankai by constant training for hundreds of years. The highest class of Shinigami would normally accomplish both ends in order to achieve power unrivaled by all others. The Getsueikirite Shinigami had a legend where there was, at one time, those Shinigami known as "balancers" whom would evolve their Bankai past the breaking point and attain a new state known as Shukai. The Kurosaki had a similar legend, in regards to a form known as Zenkai. In similar obscure cases, the achievement of the Bankai Stage 2 was a secret kept with the Royal Guard, which was also a form that could evolve the powers of a Bankai past their limits. Indeed, as stated by Seireitou, a Zanpakutō's Bankai can evolve in numerous infinite ways from various unique methods and means. Behind the Scenes This article is an attempt to better explain the nature and behavior of Zanpakutō from my personal viewpoint.